


Roller Skates

by hndsmjck



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Rhys blushes a lot, Roller Skate Cafe AU, coffee shop AU, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hndsmjck/pseuds/hndsmjck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys works in a roller skate café and meets a very mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Skates

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like my first fic and im pretty damn proud of it so i hope everyone enjoys!

Day in and day out it’s the same schedule for Rhys, most people told him he’s crazy for enjoying it but he just can’t help himself. When his parents died he had to quit college and think of something to do to get his earnings. That’s when he saw they needed someone in a café, he was barely the right age but he got the job anyway.

It wasn’t just any regular café, no it was a roller skate café. Rhys sometimes thinks back to how clumsy he was when he started working there, regularly spilling coffee over the customers.

He also remembers how mad his boss would get every single time and how he took him out after work to teach him how to skate properly. If it was out of pure pity because his parents died or something else, Rhys didn’t know. But he always accepted and went with him full of joy.

Fast forward 3 years and Rhys is now 21 and not just one of the best waiters, he is the absolute best. Everyone loves him. He’s not only quick, he’s super sweet towards everyone. Even if they weren’t nice towards him, he would never give in. It’s something his mom taught him.

Today was another regular day for Rhys, but little did he know that all changed in a few seconds. It was a really quiet day so he had time to read through some magazines but as soon as he heard the door he jumped up and rolled towards the door on his roller-skates.

Greeting the customer with his best smile. When he had time to look at the customer a slight red tint showed on his face, all his customers looked around average but this man was scoring an A+. ‘’Hello sir, can I get you a seat?’’

He noticed the man’s eyes looked him up and down and he swallowed. ‘’Yeah sweetcheeks, you certainly can.’’ If it was even remotely possible, Rhys started blushing even more and he nodded. Rolling towards the best seat they had, there was a good view on the small river running beside the café. ‘’Here you go, sir… So would you like anything to drink?’’ Rhys asked whilst grabbing the notepad out of his apron.

The man glanced at Rhys quickly before looking through the menu. ‘’I’d like some coffee, and some pancakes with bacon would be grand. Thanks kiddo.’’ Rhys wrote that all down and nodded with a big smile. ‘’Coffee and pancakes coming right up, sir!’’ He then rolled away towards the kitchen and ripped the paper with the order off the notepad to put it on bar dividing the café and the kitchen. ‘’You know, the guy keeps looking at you kid.’’

Rhys eyes widened when he heard him say that. The blush that had disappeared a minute ago slowly crawling back onto his face. He then turned around towards him and mock-laughed. ‘’You’re just imagining things Rudiger, maybe you’re really getting too old.’’

He heard Rudiger laugh at this. ‘’Kid you can cross a line too. Well you have like a hundred times already but you’re a legal age now so I can kick your fucking ass any day.’’ Rhys fake gasped at Rudiger’s ‘threat’ and pouted. ‘’Sure thing, just give me the damn order.’’

When he was done he handed him the coffee and pancakes and he rolled towards the mysterious man. He set it down in front of him and put on his world famous smile again. ‘’Enjoy your meal!” He was about to roll away again until he felt something on his arm.

It was strong and rough yet it felt so kind and somehow comforting. Rhys looked back and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. ‘’How about you sit with me pumpkin?’’ A smirk now appeared on Rhys’ face and he shook his head. ‘’I have other custom-‘’ that’s when he got cut off when the man nodded towards the café. There was literally no one else there. Fuck.

He then looked at the man again. ‘’Maybe you should give a guy your name first.’’ Realization hit his face and all Rhys could do was laugh at this. ‘’Jack... My name is Jack.’’ ‘’Well Jack… I’m still working and I don’t want my boss pissed at me again.’’ Rhys then looked over to his boss but he was just encouraging him, his eyes widened and he tried to mouth him to stop but Jack noticed it and grinned from ear to ear.

‘’I guess he doesn’t mind after all?’’ Rhys felt defeated and decided just to go with it. He was handsome so why not, he thought. ‘’One sec.’’ Rhys quickly rolled back and forth on his roller skates to get himself a glass of water to make it less awkward. He then sat down across of Jack and all he could do is put a smile on his face.

And that’s how hours (or at least how it felt for him) passed. Rhys found out that Jack is more than just a ‘pretty face’, he’s the youngest president of a company, and not just any company. One of the biggest companies on Pandora and that really put him off. Not in the bad way but he was just wondering what in the hell Jack wanted to do with HIM. A college drop-out who was working in a freaking roller skate café.

They wanted to continue talking but people started to flood into the restaurant, so Rhys stood up and gave him another smile. ‘’It...’’ He paused a second to read Jack’s face before he continued. ‘’It was fun Jack… But I really ought to get to work again.’’ He nodded towards all the filled seats and the people who just entered.

Jack nodded in understanding and stood up to leave, Rhys was about to roll away before he felt his grip on his arm again. ‘’Not so fast kiddo.’’ Rhys turned around towards him with a raised eyebrow. ‘’You can’t have a talk like that and just leave a man behind without anything. How about you give me your number pumpkin?’’

Rhys blinked a few times, not sure if he was hearing it correctly before a blush appeared on his cheeks. He quickly grabbed his notepad and scribbled his number on it before giving it to Jack with a wink. Jack looked down at it before a smile crept up his lips. ‘’Thanks pumpkin…’’ He leaned in closer. ‘’See yah later.’’

He then watched Jack leave and he quickly shook his head back to reality before continuing his shift like any other normal day.

 

* * *

 

Weeks have passed since he last saw the mysterious and handsome, Jack. He did receive a couple of texts. One of them was Jack asking for Rhys’ working schedule.

The café was empty and there was loud music booming out of the jukebox. His roller-skates were off and he was cleaning up the tables whilst singing along to the current song playing. His boss long left and today was his turn to clean up and lock the place.

It wasn’t very often Rhys had to do this but because Rudiger had planned something for his wife Rhys insisted. It also might have been because he enjoyed to spend some alone time where it didn’t matter if the music was a bit too loud.

His favourite song started playing and he knew the dance to this like anything else so of course, he started to dance. His body swiftly swinging to the beat whilst trying to mix it in with sweeping the floor. He was full on singing now which lead him to not hearing the door of the café open. It wasn’t until he bumped into something he stopped. He opened his eyes and noticed that what he thought was a ‘something’ was actually a human being.

Rhys looked up and stared right into the heterochromic eyes of Jack, a blush spread across his cheeks and he quickly grasped for the remote in his backpocket, turning down the music. He started to stutter. ‘’J-Jack… W-Wh- What are you doing here?’’

Jack looked down at him before he spoke. ‘’Well you know. I was just passing by like every other day and I noticed that it was still open.’’ He nods towards the door and he can see he forgot to turn around the sign, Rhys mentally face palmed himself. ‘’So I thought I’d drop by to see how you were doing. But I guess you’re doing splendid.’’

‘’I-I… Yeah.’’ He just now started to notice how close they were as he felt heat radiating from Jack’s body. Rhys took a small step back before rubbing the back of his neck whilst laughing awkwardly. ‘’My…. My boss had to leave so I had to clean up.’’ He paused for a second to look at the broom in his hands, his hands started to feel sweaty whilst he was holding it for dear life.

‘’Normally I wouldn’t do… what you saw. But it’s rarely that I’m alone here, and like I told you… I-I live in the smallest apartment complex so making even the slightest bit of noise sets people off.’’ He explained to Jack, looking down at the floor because he was too embarrassed to look up. There was this awkward silence lingering before he heard a laugh escape Jack’s lips.

His head whipped up and he was rather confused. ‘’Oh come on pumpkin, it’s completely fine. I must say I did enjoy the show.’’ Rhys wasn’t sure how to respond and just awkwardly looked away again, he cleared his throat before turning around. ‘’Y-Yeah… Uhm… I really have to clean up though.’’ He hastily started sweeping the floor again and he felt Jack’s eyes burning in his back.

He heard him walking about, Jack headed towards the door and turned around the open sign so that it finally said closed. He then sat down on one of the tables and just looked towards Rhys again who was now cleaning up the kitchen. ‘’You know… I noticed you get rather flustered around me.’’

He paused to see if he could read his expressions but Rhys quickly ducked away further into a kitchen, which caused Jack to chuckle again. ‘’Which I completely understand, pumpkin. I’m pretty sure, no I’m absolutely sure I’m the best looking guy who ever set foot in this place.’’

Jack pushed himself off the table and slowly walked towards the divider between the kitchen and the café. He leaned both of his elbows down on the divider and rested his head on his hands. ‘’But okay, enough about me. Listen sweetcheeks, I normally don’t do this cliché ass shit but you really… interest me.’’

And at this Jack had his full attention again. Rhys looked up at the man, and the blush on his face was as clear as daylight. He took in a sharp breathe, he was done with being flustered (he hoped). He walked towards the divider and stood right in front of Jack, lowering his head so he was face to face with him. ‘’Y-Yeah…’’ Fuck. His voice cracked, what a surprise. He gulped and mentally cheered himself on.

‘’And why is that, Jack?’’ He let his name roll off his tongue, and for the first time he dared to look him straight in the eyes. That’s when Jack stood up straight and he kept looking at him with a smirk. ‘’How about a dance?” Jack literally ignored his question and it bothered Rhys because it took him a lot of courage. He then raised an eyebrow.

‘’You… You wanna dance… with me?’’ ‘’No I wanna dance with that other guy standing behind you.’’ This made Rhys look back and he puffed out a sigh, there was no one there. Why did he even do that? Stupid. Rhys then left and Jack just blinked.

Jack has never really been denied before so he was actually shocked, that was until he saw Rhys in the corner of his eye walking towards him. His apron was now off too. ‘’Listen… Jack. I like the idea but I can’t ev-‘’ But he stopped talking when Jack grabbed his hand and pulled Rhys towards himself. He leaned in closer to his ear to whisper; ‘’Shut up pumpkin and just follow my steps, oh and be pretty of course.’’

He then held his other hand in front of Rhys’ face and he looked puzzled at it. ‘’Remote’’ He heard Jack say and he quickly grabbed it from his back pocket before dropping it in his hand. Jack then looked quickly over it before turning up the music, skipping a few songs until a suiting one was on.

Jack set the remote down and grabbed Rhys’ hand again, his right hand first rested on his shoulder before he slowly lowered it to his waist. Pulling Rhys even closer to himself. Rhys on the other hand had no idea what to do with his other hand. ‘’Put your hand on my shoulder.’’

Rhys simply followed his instruction and as soon as he laid his hand on Jack’s shoulder he started moving. Rhys mimicked his movements and he learned it pretty quick. Soon they were moving swiftly to the music and they both laughed when Rhys accidentally stepped on Jack’s foot.

After a while they just started to dance around silly, not really caring anymore. Jack pulled Rhys closer once again before spinning him around, which caused him to giggle. He then stopped him and in tie with the ending of the song Jack dipped him back, hovering over him with the biggest grin ever. When the next song started playing he pulled him up and continued to pull him flush against him.

Rhys just felt how hot his face was, not only from the dancing but this Jack guy really had a strange effect on him. ‘’Y-You know… I gotta admit Jack. You do have some… moves.’’ Jack simply chuckled at this.

Rhys then loosened the grip from his hand and removed his hand from his shoulder. He waited for Jack to let him go but it seemed like he wasn’t planning to. ‘’J-Jack?’’ Rhys looked at him with a questioning look. But before he could ask anything else he was pulled even closer to him. Jack leaned in slightly. ‘’Will you shut up for one second, pumpkin?’’ He whispered before leaning in even closer.  
He then tilted his head slightly and Rhys was still as confused until he felt his lips against his. He slowly had to process what was happening but once he realized he closed his eyes and tried to pull him even closer, which caused Jack to smile. The kiss was gentle and not rushed at all, Jack’s slightly chapped and rough lips casually sliding over Rhys’ soft lips.

When Jack pulled back Rhys immediately missed the contact and he moved his head back slightly and slowly opened his eyes to look up at him. ‘’Well… That sure was something Rhysie.’’ Some confident burst in Rhys and he grabbed Jack’s collars before pulling him forward and now kissing him.

This time the kiss was rough and needier, Rhys’ hands quickly moved to Jack’s hair whilst he tried to pull him closer. He pulled on it slightly which caused Jack to groan, which gave Rhys some extra confidence. Their teeth clacked together clumsily but they both ignored it, Jack’s hands slowly lowering onto Rhys’ ass.

Rhys licked his lips, asking for entrance but he had to pull back as soon as he slowly opened his mouth. Just realizing how out of breath he was. He panted softly before looking up at Jack, who didn’t have anything to say this time. ‘’S-So… No witty remarks this time?’’ It was Rhys’ time to smirk at him whilst Jack looked surprised.

His hands lowered from Jack’s hair onto his shoulders again and he patted them slowly. ‘’Cute.’’ Is all Jack could say. ‘’Hey…’’ Rhys now looked at him again. ‘’How about we go on a real…’’ He lingered, Jack wasn’t really used to this. He sighed before he continued. ‘’How about we go on a real date?’’

Rhys face lit up and he immediately nodded. ‘’Yes… I’d love that Jack.’’ Jack smiled at this and then let him go. ‘’Alright, I’ll text you about it tomorrow.’’ He quickly stole another kiss from Rhys before he headed towards the door. ‘’See you tomorrow, cupcake.’’

And that’s the second time when Jack left Rhys completely speechless, but this time with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
